disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tigertail94/Ultimate Kickin' It Quiz ANSWERS
ULTIMATE KICKIN' IT QUIZ ANSWERS Here they finally are! The long awaited answers of my ULTIMATE KICKIN' IT QUIZ. I have put some explenation to the answers and also how many of the sixteen people who took the quiz got the answer right. And ust to be warned I have only one thing to say baefore you start reading; My quiz. My rules. No arguments please. 1. Who was the first person Jack met in the series? A: Marge the lunch lady. 12/16 people got the right answer. The rest answered Kim. Kim was the frist person from the GANG he met 2. In Kung Fu Cop, What material is Milty Moondust's spacesuit made of? A: Spandex. He says it himself. "I can't hide anything! I'm in spandex!" 8/16 got it right 3. What's a wet willy? A: When you wet your finger and put it in someone else's ear. 15/16 knew it 4. What is Jerry's middle name? A: Cesar. We find this out in the episode Skate Rat. Any mispelling is counted as wrong 4/16 people knew how it was spelled (Extra credit to you who even typed in the thingy above the E) Again. My quiz, my rules. Don't argue. 5. What got the creator (Jim) inspired by to make the show? A: A dojo in a mall he trained in got closed and it changed in to a veterinary clinic. 5/16 people knew the right answer (Extra credit to those who even mentioned the vet clinic) 6: In which year is every cast member born? Jason: 1977 Leo: 1997 Olivia: 1997 Dylan: 1997 Alex: 1996 Mateo: 1995 5/16 people knew all of them. Almost everyone knew the birthyear of Leo and Olivia 7: How do you spell Rudy's surname? A: Gillespie. You can see in the episode "Sensei and Sensebility" where you see his surname on the board at the sensei tournament. 12/16 people payed attention to the episode 8: What was the reason to why Olivia was absent in a few episodes of the second season? A: She was filming Girl vs. Monster Everybody knew 9: Who got a girlfriend first? A: Milton Everybody knew 10: Why did Rudy buy a Bobby Wasabi dojo and where did the money come from? A: According to his character description, he used to be a top class martial artist. A career that got sidelined of an injury. After hitting rock bottom he decided to buy a Bobby Wasabi dojo of his life savings he got from his uncle which was supposed to be used to go to buissness school with. Everyone knew the money came from his uncle. But none of them mentioned his sidelined martial arts career. After the inury he wasn't able to compete again but he didn't want to give up martial arts so he decided to buy a bobby wasabi dojo and become a sensei instead. Hope you found out your rights and wrong :) Until next time (I might wan't to make another quiz again somewhere in the future) enjoy your life :D Sincerily ~ Tigertail94 Category:Blog posts